1. Technical Field
An aspect of the application relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including a through structure penetrating a stack structure.
2. Related Art
A technique of stacking memory cells on a substrate has been proposed for the purpose of high integration of a semiconductor device. In order to form memory cells stacked on a substrate, processes may be performed as follows.
First, a stack structure in which conductive patterns and insulating patterns are alternately stacked is formed on a substrate. Subsequently, a through structure penetrating the stack structure is formed. The through structure includes a channel layer used as a channel of memory cells. Accordingly, a memory string is formed, which includes memory cells connected in series along the channel layer, the memory cells being stacked on the substrate.
In order to improve the integration degree of the memory string, the number of stacked conductive patterns and stacked insulating patterns may be increased. Accordingly, the height of the stack structure increases, and therefore, the process of forming the through structure penetrating the stack structure is complicated.